


Language Lesson

by aristokratischer



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire wants to learn Azaranian. So she thought to go to Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lesson

Candles, books, and the soft chanting of "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven was deep in meditation. This was probably the calmest the tower had been in a while. She thought she'd relish in it. 

She was distracted from her thoughts however, eye twitching ever so slightly, as she heard a knock on the door to her room. Not bothering to stop the gentle levitation, she opened the door, just a little, to see who was bothering her. The others knew she generally was not to be disturbed if the door was closed. "What?" She asked, before realizing who it was. 

Starfire. 

"Raven, I was just wondering, I would like to know your language." 

"I speak English, Star, just as you do. You don't need to know Azaranian." What was she getting at? Raven pulled on her hood lightly, narrowing her eyes. 

"Well, I would like to! I thought it may strengthen our friendship bond!" There was that smile again. Always winning, and cheery, and Raven wouldn't admit it, but she had quite a liking for it. "It won't take long, friend Raven. I am a very good learner." 

She toyed with the idea for a moment or so, before opening the door all the way. "Fine, but only if you're as good as you say." Starfire cheered, more like squealed. Raven felt her eye twitch again, and pulled on her hood once more. The Tamaranean princess immediately sat on her bed, before deciding to hover there instead. 

"Raven, you need to take down your hood." She said, simply, as the other grabbed a few books from her shelves, deciding what would be easiest for her to learn. 

"I really don't think that's necessary, Star." Raven replied, continuing to stack books in her arm, any that she couldn't carry being telekinetically carried behind her. 

"I do not think your books are necessary for my lesson." Starfire said. Did Raven not know how she learned? 

The psychic's focus failed, and the books held with her power fell to the floor. What? 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I do not need to learn that way." 

"Then how did you plan to learn it?" 

Starfire laughed, before floating over to Raven and pulling down her hood, planting a kiss on her lips. Raven was taken aback, not sure whether she should push Starfire back or if she should pull her in closer with her free hand. Now both hands, as her books tumbled to the floor. There was a soft hum upon her lips, Starfire's doing, before she pulled away. 

"There! Now I know it!" She grinned quite a bit, before clearing her throat and beginning to speak Raven's language. 

"Shaky, but it's there." Raven managed to sputter, trying to keep her cool. Starfire had--she'd kissed her. Not to say Raven hadn't wanted that for some time. But she knew the other had eyes for Robin, right? It was just to learn a language, that's how aliens worked. Or at least how this alien worked. But Raven wasn't going to let this chance slip through her fingers. "Now," 

She decided to step up, levitating to the other and pulling her close into a kiss. It was Starfire's turn to be surprised, though she certainly didn't pull away, which Raven interpreted as a good thing. Hell, it seemed that Starfire was kissing back, causing Raven's pale cheeks to light up faintly. The alien girl tilted her head once the two of them pulled back, smiling, but quite confused. 

"Friend Raven, tell me why--"

"I wanted to learn Tamaranean." Raven said once she got herself together, pulling up her hood once more, to hide the slowly growing blush. Starfire couldn't see that, Raven wouldn't allow it. But Starfire laughed, seeming to find that rather funny. 

"Oh yes! We can have many language lessons together!" Starfire cheered. "Girlfriend Raven, I hope you will teach me more!" 

How could Raven say no to that?


End file.
